


Énouement

by alexandriakeating



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post-episode 9, pre-episode 10, the fluffiest damn fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandriakeating/pseuds/alexandriakeating
Summary: Énouement--n. the bittersweetness of having arrived here in the future, where you can finally get the answers to how things turn out in the real worldYuuri really couldn't believe that his life would lead him into Viktor's arms yet here he was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, writing a fic for these two. I swear, this anime and this ship have consumed by life. So, a cute little one shot to tide things over for now. There will probably be more to come.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely Jenna ([bibilittlebutterfly](http://bibilittlebutterfly.tumblr.com/)) for beta-ing this for me!

_Shhhrk shhhrk shhhrk shhhrk_

Yuuri’s blades scratched out a steady pattern against the ice. Silver moonlight drifted in through the windows. He spun in the spotlight it made, arching his neck and letting its light bathe his skin.

_Shhhrk shhhrk_

_Clish_

The moments in the air where his body strained against gravity, his blades weighed him down, and the ice beckoned like a distant lover – those were his favorite. He felt invincible.

Too soon, the ice was under his blades again. He pushed his legs harder before letting go to glide, arching around the rink. His hands traced his sides up to his head; he pushed them into the air, tilting his neck back as he stretched his spine. His body free and open. Yuuri pushed his worries from his mind. He tuned in on the pull of his muscles, the pounding of his heart, the quickening of his breath.

He collapsed in on himself and spun, covering his face with his hands. Straightening up, he moved into a layback spin and dropped his hands from his face. He stepped from the spin and glided across the ice. Giddiness grew with his rapid breath.

A slow clap brought him out of his thoughts.

Coming to a stop, Yuuri looked around until he spotted the blurry form at the edge of the rink. Even though he wasn’t wearing his glasses, he could tell it was Viktor from the slope of his shoulders and the bright halo of hair.

“Yuuri. I thought I’d find you here,” Viktor called out.

“Ah. Viktor. I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t worry you.”

“Not at all. You looked beautiful.”

A smile twitched at the corners of Yuuri’s lips.

_Shhhrk_

_Shhhrk_

Yuuri took long, slow strides towards the edge of the rink. His hips swayed with each glide. Coming to a stop, he cocked out a hip and held out his hand in a grand unfurling gesture in perfect imitation of Viktor. “Join me?”

“I don’t have my skates on.”

“I didn’t ask you whether you were wearing skates or not. I asked if you wanted to join me.”

The corner of Viktor’s lips curled into a smile. Slipping his hands from his pockets, he walked out into the locker room.

Yuuri glided in wide loops until Viktor reappeared. Viktor hovered at the entryway, toeing the ice.

“Scared?” Yuuri teased.

Viktor slipped his trenchcoat off and draped it over the side of the rink. He smirked. Leaping onto the ice, he hunched forward and raced towards Yuuri.

Yelp turning to laughter, Yuuri raced across the rink, Viktor right at his heels.

Viktor’s fingers brushed against the back of his shirt. The material clung to his fingertips, drifting away from Yuuri’s skin.

A laugh rippled through the air as Yuuri change directions, ducked, and took off in the opposite direction. Viktor soon adjusted and shouted, “My legs are longer, little piggy.”

Yuuri swiveled, skating backwards so that he could face Viktor’s incoming form. “They’re no match for my stamina.” He spun around and kept skating, just escaping Viktor’s fingertips.

Shutting his eyes, Yuuri bathed in the mirth bubbling inside of him. His laughter shook his frame, and he struggled to keep skating straight.

Arms snagged around his waist, pulling him off the ice and into a chest. “Caught you. You’re mine now.” Viktor’s warm breath tickled his ear as he set him back down on the ice.

Yuuri held on to Viktor’s arms; his forearms firm under his fingertips. Laughter poured freely from Yuuri’s lips. Air scraped his throat raw.

Warm lips brushed against his neck. Viktor chuckled against his skin.

Letting his head lean against his shoulder, Yuuri whispered, “I was already yours.”

Viktor squeezed him before pulling his arms away. He stepped in front of Yuuri. His eyes gleamed in the dim white light. His fingers slipped between his and raised their entwined hands to cuddle them against his chest. He pressed a kiss to their knuckles. “What’s on your mind tonight, katsudon?”

Yuuri’s thumb rubbed small circles on the back of Viktor’s hand. “I just needed to recharge. I needed to clear my head before we fly out.”

“Should I leave you be then?”

“I invited you out here, didn’t I?” Yuuri slipped his fingers from Viktor’s grip and pushed them through his silver hair.

“It’s thinning horribly, I know,” Viktor whined playfully.

“It’s getting longer,” he retorted. He twirled the ends of his hair through his fingers. Lowering his hands, he cups Viktor’s cheeks.

A soft smile curled Viktor’s lips. His eyes crinkled. He leaned into Yuuri’s hands before turning his head to press a quick kiss against each of Yuuri’s palms.

Yuuri’s hands drifted down and grabbed ahold of Viktor’s. Smiling, he leaned forward and pecked his lips before skating backwards and guiding him to the center of the rink. He placed one of Viktor’s hands on his waist and draped his free hand across Viktor’s shoulders.

“Do you hear the music?”

“With you, I always do.” Tugging him closer, Viktor placed a kiss on his forehead before leading him around the ring.  

Yuuri let Viktor guide him across the ice, twirling and spinning them between the beams of moonlight. Letting go of Yuuri’s hand, Viktor tightened his grip on Yuuri’s waist as he let his arm spread out to the side. The air rippled the sleeve of his shirt. Curling his arm back in, Viktor placed his hand firmly on Yuuri’s waist. He lifted an eyebrow.

On cue from Yuuri’s nod, Viktor’s grip tightened and lifted him into the air. Yuuri’s eyes slipped closed. A soft breeze tousled his hair. The thrill of the air raised his spirits. Viktor’s steady hands kept him grounded.

He smiled up at Viktor when he was brought back to the ice.

Viktor’s eyebrows pinched together. His lips stretched serenely across his face. His fingers traced Yuuri’s stomach and arm on their way to grip his hand. Shifting his hips to swivel behind Yuuri, Viktor slid his other hand across his back to nestle on his other hip. He pressed a quick kiss to the back of Yuuri’s neck before pulling away to skate alongside him. Knitting their hands together, Viktor lead him around the rink. His eyes staying focused on Yuuri’s face, his legs moving in memorized strides and turns.

Yuuri felt the heat creeping across the bridge of his nose. His eyes skirted around the ice before meeting Viktor’s. The gentle care that pooled there curled Yuuri’s toes. Smiling, he reached forward to clasp their entwined hands. Skating faster, he nestled into Viktor’s arm. He felt the warmth of Viktor’s smile fill his limbs.

_Shhhrk shhhrk_

_Shhhrk shhhrk_

Their strides hit the ice at the same time. Simultaneous harmony on the ice. Yuuri’s heart pounded like a steady drum in his ears. Two staccato breaths trilled the air. Their own private soundtrack.

_Shhhrk shhhrk_

_Shhhrk shhhrk_

Yuuri pressed his smile against Viktor’s shoulder.

Coming to stop, Viktor spun to face him and rested their foreheads together. Their breaths mingled in heavy puffs. “Do you need me to do anything?”

“Just hold me.”

He was quick to oblige. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders. His fingers splayed across his back and held him close.

Yuuri snuck his arms underneath Viktor’s and clutched his back. If his fingernails bit into his back, Viktor didn’t offer any sound of discomfort.

Viktur’s lips buried into his hair and planted a kiss on his scalp. He pulled back and tucked Yuuri’s head under his chin.

“Where’s Makkachin?” Yuuri mumbled.

“Home. Sleeping. I didn’t have the heart to wake him.”

“I think he has the right idea.”

Loosening his grip just enough to look at him, Viktor said, “Should we go?”

“Yes, please.”

Kissing Yuri’s forehead, Viktor guided them out of the rink, always keeping a hand somewhere on Yuuri. They packed away their skates and donned on their coats. Yuuri slipped his glasses back on, happy that everything came into a sharper focus - especially Viktor’s smile. Viktor draped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and tossed his backpack over his own shoulder. Locking up after themselves, they wandered the dark streets back to the onsen. Once they were there, they greeted Yuuri’s family and headed up to their rooms. Viktor followed Yuuri to his. Kissing his ear, he requested, “Sleep with me? Let me hold you tonight.”

Yuuri arched his head back and kissed the underside of Viktor’s chin.

Dropping his head, Viktor met his lips. He tightened the arm around his shoulders and kept him close as he deepened the kiss.

Taking a breath, Yuuri stated, “As long as Makkachin is there.”

Viktor kissed his nose and smiled. “I’m starting to think you only like me for my dog.”

Smirking, Yuuri patted his chest. “Good to know we have an understanding.”

He snatched up his hand and slowly pressed a kiss to each fingertip. “Come to my room. The bed’s bigger.”

“And Makkachin.”

“Yes.” He chuckled. “And Makkachin.”

Yuuri grinned and slid his backpack off Viktor’s shoulder. “Let me just change first.”

Taking the bag back, Viktor nudged Yuuri’s door open and set it inside before shutting it again. “You can borrow something of mine.”

Grabbing Yuuri’s hips, Viktor spun them from side to side as he walked them to his bedroom. Yuuri flung his arms around Viktor’s neck, muffling his laughter in his chest.

They stumbled into Viktor’s room. Makkachin raised his head; ears perked up in curiosity. After surveying the scene before him, he settled back down and shut his eyes.

Viktor kissed the tip of Yuuri’s nose before untangling their bodies to find something for Yuuri to sleep in. In the back of one of his drawers he found the shirt for one of his pajama sets he never wore.

“Yuuri,” he called out, tossing the shirt to him.

He caught it. Barely. Knocking his glasses askew in doing so.

The breath left Viktor’s lungs in a quick swoosh. All he could do to remain alive was smile.

“Thanks.”

They turned from each other in a fit of sudden modesty to change.

Yuuri took off his glasses and set them on the wardrobe.

Viktor had turned down the covers. His pale chest glowed in the moonlight. His hair haloed his face.

Yuuri had to remind himself to breathe while looking. All he could do to remain sane was grin.

 _This is my life_.

Holding out his arms, Viktor beckoned him to the bed.

Yuuri fell into his arms, relaxing into the warmth that rolled off his body in waves. A kiss dropped on the top of his head.

Viktor sat back on the bed, tugging Yuuri down with him. He collapsed on top of him in a bundle of laughter. Rolling over, Viktor tucked Yuuri underneath him. “I like you in my shirt.”

“I like you without your shirt.”

A blush crawled up Viktor’s neck. Yuuri pushed himself up to kiss it. Viktor nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck. “You’re too much, Yuuri.”

His heart stilled. _Too much?_ That was a good thing. _Right?_

Viktor noticed his stiff body and pulled away. His hair fell across his eyes and puckered brow. His bottom lip pushed out slightly, creating a small crack between his lips. “Yuuri,” he whispered.

Leaning over he kissed his right ear. Straightening up, he murmured Yuuri’s name again and kissed his other ear. Each iteration of his name brought another kiss. His temples. His eyes. His cheeks. His nose, both sides. The corners of his mouth. His chin.

Viktor’s lips hovered over his. “Yuuri, you are too much. You are too good. I can’t believe this is my life. I have never been so happy.” He kissed him. “You make me so happy.” Another kiss. “I love you.” Kiss. “Please, let me stay by your side.” Kiss.

The back of Yuuri’s eyes burned. He wasn’t used to tears when he was happy. He wasn’t used to being this happy. And the fact that Viktor laid that opportunity in front of him every day and asked _him_ to stay. Yuuri cupped Viktor’s face and brought their lips back together. “As long as you stay by mine.”

Viktor shifted to stretch out next to him on the bed. He pulled Yuuri on top of his chest and threaded his fingers through his dark hair while his other hand held Yuuri’s. “Are your bags packed?”

“Mhmm,” he hummed in response.

Viktor pressed a kiss to the palm of Yuuri’s hand. “You’ll do wonderful. I believe in you.”

“And my Eros?”

“Especially your Eros.” He tightened his arm, holding Yuuri closer.

Yuuri pressed his ear against Viktor’s chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heartbeat. He shut his eyes and focused on Viktor. The rise and fall of his chest. His fingers rubbing gentle circles on his scalp. The heat and pressure of his palm against his. He shifted his head and pressed a kiss to his chest.

Viktor laughed. “That tickled.”

Yuuri arched an eyebrow. “What? This?” He kissed him again.

He twisted, shaking Yuuri. “Stop,” he whined.

“Hm. No.” He pressed his lips against Viktor’s bare skin and blew.

A loud laugh punctured the air. “Yuuri!” Viktor gasped out through rolling laughter. He squirmed underneath him.

Smiling, Yuuri blew on Viktor’s chest once more and bathed in the laughter. He pushed himself up and kissed the underside of Viktor’s jaw.

Puffed breathes filled the air. Fading laughter fizzled on Viktor’s lips. The two shared a deep breath before laughter wracked both of their frames. Viktor let go of his hand to wrap his arm around Yuuri’s waist. Holding him tight, he hid his laughter against Yuuri’s shoulder. His hot breath rolled over his skin.

Makkachin whined and stood up. He leaped over their feet and collapsed on top of their chests, nudging his face between theirs.

This only made the laughter worse.

Makkachin pushed himself up on his front two paws and yipped.

“I think that means it’s time to sleep,” Yuuri said. He twisted around in Viktor’s arms, pressing his back against Viktor’s chest, and held his arms out to Makkachin. The dog looked at him warily before curling up against his side on top of his arm. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Makkachin and stuffed his face into his fur.

Viktor’s arms came around both him and Makkachin. He nudged his nose into Yuuri’s hair just above his ear. He planted a soft kiss on the tip of his ear.

“Good night, Vitya.”

Humming, his grip around them tightened. “Good night, my dear Yuuri.”

Yuuri let his body drift off in the cushion of warmth that surrounded him. He closed his eyes and focused on the two steady breaths that surrounded him. The pain in his cheeks were the first sign of his wide smile. He tried to let his lips fall neutrally, but the smile kept springing up.

He shoved his face in Makkachin’s neck and wrapped a hand around Viktor’s forearm. Warmth filled his heart. It pounded in his chest in a light melody that sang him to sleep. It sang only success and great things in front of him in Barcelona. Not only had he found a joy in skating in competitions that had always eluded him, but the man he had so admired had somehow come to admire him.

If only he could tell the Yuuri from a year ago to just wait. Things were going to turn out just fine. Better than fine.

He snuggled deeper and focused on Viktor’s warmth breath tickling the base of his neck.

Absolutely heavenly.


End file.
